pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Tillin the Hedgehog
Tillin is a 14 yr old yellow hedgehog that is part of Team Superpower with his 2 best friends, Aleena and Siway. Backstory He was an ordinary brown hedgehog. It was a normal day. Then, the whole town learned about Sonic saving the world shortly after the events of ''Sonic Heroes. ''Not long after, Dr. Eggman attacked his hometown, and captured most, if not all, of the civilians. He was about to get robotisized, when Team Sonic broke in and saved all of the captured civilians. Tails saved Tillin, but the explosion from breaking the machine had turned him yellow. He went home, but found out he looked like Sonic and was yellow. He panicked, but relaxed not long after, for he knew he had the Power Emeralds, which were powerful jewels that could do anything their owner asked them. But he decided not yet, because he wanted to test something first. He then walked around town, and found out the others had strange powers. Then, he decided he would leave home. He took nothing but the Power Emeralds. He managed to make it to the edge of the town, and then broke into sleep. The next day, Tillin walked into a forest, where he found strange aqua-coloured echidna punching a tree like it was a punching bag, and a hedgehog he could swear was from his town looking over a cliff. He went up to them and asked what their names were. The other hedgehog recognised him as from her city, and Tillin knew he recognised her as Aleena, and knew she must've suffered the same fate as him considering she was green. The echidna, Siway, wondered if Tillin should be in the team, but before any of them could decide, Aleena said yes. Not long after, a strange guy came out and told them they had to stop Dr. Eggman. Siway said Tillin could come, only if he didn't get in the way. Tillin promised, but during the journey, they encountered numerous fights with robots, and Tillin got in the way every time, and almost made them die. Siway then got really angry and started insulting Tillin, saying he should go back and that he's worthless. Tillin thought so too, but Aleena tried to tell the echidna he was wrong, but Siway refused to listen. Aleena then ran after Tillin, who was walking away sadly, and tried to tell him Siway was wrong, but Siway dragged Aleena away with him, and Tillin walked off, feeling helpless. He then continued travelling, since he knew he could do nothing to help his friends. He stared at one of the Power Emeralds, but then saw a vision of his friends falling off a cliff. Then, a strange fox came out of nowhere and told him "You can do anything, as long as you believe. If you believe, you can help your friends. If you believe, you can also go into another form and save others too." But the hedgehog thought he had no friends, and that he was worthless, like Siway said. The fox then said "They are in deep trouble now, I am sure they would appreciate help, and they'd appreciate it the most if it was you". Tillin thought she was right, and thanked her. She then teleported him to the scene. He then went on a rage, and grabbed one of his Power Emeralds. He beat the robots up, but watched helplessly as his friends fell over the edge, just like in his vision, screaming. Then, he saw another vision of himself saving Siway and Aleena in another, completely different form, and heard the fox's voice echoing "If you believe, you can help". He then grabbed his 7 Power Emeralds and turned into Power Tillin. He then saved his friends and landed from where they fell. But then, another robot came and scattered all of Tillin's Power Emeralds, thus, turning him to normal. But, with the combined efforts of the 3 friends, they managed to defeat their foe. Eggman flies off, and Siway apologises for what he said earlier. The echidna then asks if it wouldn't be a problem if Tillin joined the team, and Tillin said it wouldn't be a problem. Aleena then gets really happy, and Tillin thought "Maybe it's not so bad, being the colour yellow, I might stay being yellow." He then continued his adventures with Team Superpower, which never broke apart. Abilities ﻿He knows karate, which is a strong suit, and is also a ninja, even though he doesn't look it. He can also use the 7 Power Emeralds to turn into Power Tillin, where he can fly and is really powerful. He can also teleport while in this form. Relationships ﻿Friends/Allies Siway the Echidna Aleena the Hedgehog(love interest, girlfriend) Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Team Pal Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT ﻿Personality ﻿He is very relaxed most of the time. He can panic sometimes(like when he found out he was yellow) but calm down easily. He can get easily provoked if his friends are in danger, like when Siway and Aleena were getting squished to death. Gallery ﻿Warning: These are all pictures of Sonic recoloured. If you don't like to see reoloured pictures, GO AWAY! Alright, that over with, let's get with the pictures. Full artwork gallery: Tillin the Hedgehog/Artwork. 397px-Sonic_Free_Riders_Conversations_14.png|Tillin(Riders) sonic helping somebody up.png Sonic thumbs up while walking.png Sonic walking.png need to do.png tillin poiting a fact.png tillin.png tillin falling with care.png Tillin.1.jpg|Made by Thundertails14(awesome picture) Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:14 Category:Males Category:Male Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Ninjas Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters